Juegos
by Helena Fiammata
Summary: "Y no dañará a nadie si es que nadie lo sabe, por Kami, deberías dejar de preocuparte." Y aquello le sonó a Goten más bien como una invitación a seguir haciéndolo. Oneshoot - Adv: Incest.


**Yo, Helena Fiammata Declaro que esto no me pertenece y solo la historia en la que se ubican los personajes está sacada de una mente en estado de ocio. Todo pertenece a Toriyama y listo, un buen disclaimer ¿No?**

* * *

Ella sabía que en el fondo la culpa era suya, si se trataba de contar cuantas veces se le había acercado con una de las peores intenciones que se pueden encontrar en el corazón de una muchachita de diecinueve años cuando mira a su tío. Y no es que fuera la gran cosa, se sentía pequeña como mujer ante las chicas con las que solía andar el muy mujeriego; a diferencia de ellas, Pan, su pequeña sobrina, no solía retocarse nada en la cara que no fuera quitarse el sueño con agua y jabón por las mañanas antes de mostrarse al mundo, tampoco solía usar atuendos llamativos, eso podía decirse que sucedía en contadas ocasiones, lo único que podía decir que mantenía en orden era su cabello, le gustaba cepillarlo pero no por un asunto de estética sino porque era relajante, y jamás se lo había cortado, casi le llegaba al ombligo ese liso y sedoso cabello negro tan característico de los Son.

Muchos dirían que desaprovechaba su cuerpo bajo las ropas que acostumbraba a usar, pues como buena deportista y luchadora tiene todo bien puesto, e incluso no llega a ser tosca a causa de sus músculos, todo lo contrario, conserva la feminidad de este bajo sus poleras anchas y pantalones algo sueltos. Todo una talla más de la que ella necesitaba.

Y a pesar de todo lo que se cuenta y dice sobre ella, había atrapado al hombre, quizás, del millón, por tan solo unos segundos entre sus manos cual pez fuera, escurridizo; se había esmerado, lo admitía, pero quien la atrapó primero a ella fue él, Goten era especial, era un tipo increíblemente inmaduro pero en los momentos exactos en donde no se necesitaba que fuera correcto y maduro, era el que la hacía reír cuando estaba triste, era el que cada dos por tres aparecía con una nueva chorrada, era el hombre con el que podía compartir un par de cervezas y mucha comida un sábado por la noche en su casa más una conversación interesante, era… ya no tan solo era el chico que odiaba cuando niña por ser tan casanova y estúpido, como todos, si no que era el pelinegro más fascinante que había pisado la tierra, y eso, solamente eso, era total y completamente culpa de él.

Sin embargo, en buenos términos, con algunos llantos entremedio, quizás día por medio, se fue separando de su gran logro. No podía quedarse a mirar cómo se autodestruían dos seres tan parecidos como ellos dos. No podía despertar por las mañanas mirándose enredada en el cuerpo de alguien que tiene su sangre en cada espacio de su cuerpo, corriendo por sus venas, haciéndole vivir. No podía observarlo sin a veces pensar en que esos ojos fueron los de su abuelito, que ese cabello era bastante parecido al de su padre o que esa sonrisa estaba en cada foto familiar, en la cara de su abuelita. ¡Vamos! Era bizarro.

Pero, sí, todo tiene un pero, y este era que Goten había sido la historia más real de su vida.

Era domingo, hace unas semanas que no lo había visto más que en su cabeza. Parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra, estaba tan inmerso en sus proyectos y trabajos que no prestaba atención a nada más; quizás a algunas cuantas fiestas que le dejaban exhausto y repleto de alcohol hasta el día siguiente en donde amanecía con una resaca casi incurable, pero lo demás no existía, incluyéndola. Además, no es como si fuera ella la primera persona que quisiera ver en el planeta, sabiendo que hace ya dos semanas exactas habían cagado todo intento de buena relación —excelente relación—. Entre tío y sobrina, liándose como animalitos sin razón ni moral.

Y a ambos les perturbó, tanto así como para que no quisieran verse, o para que se pusieran a sí mismo una condición: No buscar al otro. Porque la curiosidad les pica a los Son como zancudos queriendo alimentarse de sangre para vivir, y les mataba la curiosidad a esas instancias, queriendo saber qué debería, qué querría, que diría actualmente el otro sobre la situación.

—Mierda, tenemos que hablar —sí, quien primero cayó fue él, presentándose aquella tarde en el apartamento de su sobrina. Pan estaba mirando televisión mientras comía alguna chatarra, totalmente despreocupada de todo lo que tenía que hacer, como leer unas cien páginas de un libro aburrido para la universidad, por ejemplo.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó ella sin despegar su mirada de la televisión, en parte, para irritarle haciéndole pensar que no le prestaba ni un poco de atención, aunque ya había visto bastante: estaba ojeroso, lucía pálido y ansioso, como si hubiese tomado unas buenas dosis de café o drogas, ella no podía averiguarlo.

—No te hagas —gruñó, ella le miró y suspiró.

—Siéntate —soltó—. ¿Quieres algo de comer? —le ofreció de sus papas fritas, él titubeó pero al final aceptó. Comida es comida—. Goten, en serio, no deberías estar tan tenso.

—¿Tú no lo estás? —ella negó, su tío se ofuscó bastante.

—Vegeta estaría orgulloso —comentó metiéndose varias papas a la boca, él suspiró abatido, claro que estaría orgulloso, Vegeta seguía siendo el príncipe de una raza guerrera de la que ambos eran parte aún aunque no tuvieran planeta propio y no existieran más que ellos en ese pequeño círculo. Y estaría tan curioso y a favor de saber qué demonios resultaría de la mezcla de dos semi saiyajines (porque Videl y Chi-chi eran terrícolas y por consiguiente no eran totalmente puros como Goku o el mismo Vegeta)—. Además —prosiguió Pan—. Fue cosa de una vez.

Sí, claro, una vez, pero no podían negar que la cosa daba para más, de hecho, él admitía que si la chica no fuera su sobrina realmente hubiese funcionado, porque Pan era… era todo lo que buscaba habitualmente en las mujeres, era fuerte, capaz, divertida, independiente, había crecido para convertirse en una mujer sumamente linda y cálida a pesar de sus tosquedades, a pesar de que lo negara, y quizás esas ojeras, esa ansiedad fuera producto de los demonios que le atormentaban con volverlo loco si seguía pensando en que eso podía ser más que una simple "cosa de una vez".

—Sí, debería despreocuparme, tan solo pensé que esto podría dañar nuestra… relación, la que teníamos hasta ahora —Pan suspiró y le miró sin expresión en su rostro, desde que había llegado a hablar con ella, había comenzado a mentirle, la mirada despreocupada, el ofrecerle comida, el bromear con que Vegeta se alegraría por lo que hicieron, la verdad es que todo eso era una capa de tonterías que ocultaban su nerviosismo y preocupación por eso que había buscado hace tiempo y había logrado finalmente con éxito.

Si lo había buscado era porque obviamente le atraía la idea, _le atraía su tío_, pero había aprendido a ser sutil, para nada vulgar, y sus deseos quedaron ocultos tras algo que pareció un accidente de ambos. Y ahora el confundido parecía ser él, ¿Será que podía sentir lo mismo que ella?

Sonrió falsamente. Era poco probable y no debía seguir llorándole a la causa.

—Si es eso lo que te preocupa, no, pues no, no ha dañado nada —mentiras, más mentiras, la había dañado profundamente su accionar, y algunas noches dándole vueltas al asunto, se arrepentía de haberlo hecho porque los resultados no fueron una película de romance sino que un desatino más de su parte. Adiós sutileza—. Y no dañará a nadie si es que nadie lo sabe, por Kami, deberías dejar de preocuparte.

Y lo último le sonó a Goten más bien como una invitación a seguir haciéndolo.

Pero no, no, no… o ¿Por qué no?

—Quisiera que dejaras de hacerlo todo tan sugerente —se frotó los ojos y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, relajándose un poco. Pan intentó no sonreír con sinceridad ante el comentario, él estaba dudando, lo estaba haciendo al menos durante esos escasos segundos.

—¿Qué estoy sugiriéndote ahora? —preguntó en un siseo, él se quitó las manos de los ojos para mirarla con saña, como diciéndole "detente" pero ella se divertía como se divertía cuando niña molestándolo y haciéndolo explotar continuamente.

—Que tarde o temprano Gohan tendrá mis entrañas en sus manos —se miraron y poco a poco se abandonaron a la risa, esa que los relajaba a ambos, esa que hacía todo el tema más ligero de lo que parecía.

—Depende —ella suspiró luego de la risa—. Si el motivo por el cual mi papá debería tener tus entrañas en sus manos algún día es un motivo que vale la pena en el presente, te diría: adelante, Goten, quizás podrías terminar sano y salvo si sabes jugar —él la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, ella era increíble.

—Soy un hombre de juegos —apostó.

—Exacto —ella esperaba esa respuesta—. Naturalmente _sabes_ jugar.

El pelinegro seguía sonriendo de medio lado, perfectamente bien, la sonrisa parecía borrar sus ojeras y adornar su rostro, la palidez había desaparecido, y la confianza que le había dado Pan había sido suficiente para que la ansiedad también se haya esfumado. No hacía falta preguntar por el segundo jugador, quien le acompañaría en su travesía de buen jugador, porque hasta el momento lo había hecho espectacular, impecable y le había convencido, incluso, de jugar.

¿Qué sucedía ahora? ¿Qué sucedía cuando estaba a punto de apostar sus entrañas en una empresa ambiciosa y bizarra, incorrecta?

Bueno, sucedía que tenía toda la libertad de mover su primera pieza, y su fiel compañera, su segunda jugadora, esperaba la movida y con esa mirada color ébano le infundía todo lo que necesitaba para hacerla. De hecho, cuando Pan le miraba de ese modo, inocente, expectante, casi iluso, él sabía que no podía estar haciendo nada malo, por lo tanto, al menos por esa noche y quizás cuantas más, cuantos días, cuantas semanas, sus intestinos estarían a salvo de las manos de su hermano, por hacer algo tan jodidamente bueno.

Y pensar que había ido allí con la idea de cortar abruptamente todo tipo de comunicación con ella, había ido allí con la melodramática idea de decirle adiós.

Eso, sin embargo, era mucho mejor que los melodramas que pasaron por su cabeza por la mañana. Eso era jugar _y ganar_.

* * *

**Aviso: Sin revisar.**

**¡Hola! Inspiración de madrugada, algo distinto, algo más reflexivo y juguetón, diría, me gusta dejar a la imaginación más cosas de las que explico, y espero que les guste.**

**Estaré pensando algo para el longfic, pero por ahora no tengo nada.**

**Gracias por leer, muchos saludos y espero sus opiniones.**


End file.
